(Storyline 17) A threat to the world with fake chip
14/3/17. Susan received a report of the illegal LETHAL LADIES branch has began transfering fake chip to the Earth from Arius. 2 noticable things here: 1/ The technology development in Arius now is out of the Earth control. Now, in Arius they have advaned tech. Arius may now even became the threat to the Earth as organized crime, even terrorist might seize the advanced technology. 2/ According to the intelligence report, the fake chip in human body is mass produced in Arius and is transfer to the Earth as contraband. After being informed this information by Susan, James immediately check the LETHAL LADIES fake chip station. This may or may not involved sexy killed. Finally, James discover a giant egg with unusual sound inside like a screaming woman. He points the gun to the egg and kicks to break it. He found an hourglass body type girl in bikini inside the eggs. She scream painfully. He knows that only girl from Arius/Orion can have this hour-glass body and this must be a victim of the LETHAL LADIES. He secretly takes her to the safehouse in his office. She keeps screaming painfully as something is inside her chest. Having no choice, he must call Ava, a high ranking Orion staff to help. Ava :"Why you don't call your Spainish lover ?" James: "She isn't Orion, Now, I got big mission, if you don't come, you'll regret" Finally, Ava shows up, She examines the girl and inform that she is injected the fake chip and this chip is ingnited so this cause that paintful to her. Normal people could die if suffer this chip-ignition, Aryan descendant-Orion gene like this girl can suffer so a time. Later, Ava forces the girl to swallow a completely round pill, saying this is nanotech bot pill. Then the girl revives. Later the girl revived. She introduces herself as Abigail, an Orion staff. She is kidnapped by a crime organization in Arius and injected this chip as an experiment. James ask her parents MAC address so that he can check her identity from the Earth. After telling James her parents MAC address, and James succesfully checked, Ava is surprised "James, how can you check these information" "I have an insider in the data center. Julie" After speaking for a while, James states that this case is emergency as these faked chip could be planted inside anybody at anytime and this has to be stopped quickly. Now, less than 30 men know this information. " One week from now, i travel to Arius to investigate directly" Later, he kisses in Ava cheek and she leaves the safehouse. Then he takes Abigail to the armory safehouse "Choose your weapons, we get to Arius today" "What? today?" "Yes, why not? this is emergency!" "But you told her you leave next week " "Oh god! I don't trust her!" Finally, they;re on the spaceship to Arius. While speaking inside, a flight attendant wearing erotic clothes (blue tiny bikini) comes inside. She serves them fresh water.. "Thanks but I don't call water" "yes, but some one want you to death" Then she attack James by the knife. Quickly the spaceship compartment detached. ( there must be Some one tries to kill him and Abigail) His spaceship compartment is changed continously from antigravity to normal gravity. He fights with the chubby assassin (in the form of Julie Cash) while Abigail tries to go forward to speed up the detached spaceship so that it reaches the Arius orbit. He and the assassin keep figthing. In the spaceship, he could she some women in the form of Julie Cash shoot his detached spaceship by laser gun, which damages his spaceship. Asteroid in the Arius orbit also hit his spaceship. The chubby assassin keeps screaminbg him while fighitng: "You;re a just a fucking old man...." "You have lived for too long, now it';s time to die.. old boy..." Finally, he defeat the assassin "The Orion girl is hour glass, not chubby!" Then he stabs her 2 times in her fat belly. She screams painfully and dies. Then James jumped forward to help Abigail. They speed up the spaceship as fast as it can. They notice that a rocket shot from the Earth (must be from Orion station) is about to hit their spaceship as it is now going near them. Asteroids keep hitting their spaceship "Wearing your astronauts clothes. THis spaceship is about to exploded" James "I don;t think i die in a spacehip.... or it;s happy to die with a beautiful Orion girl" James Finally, the rocket hit their spaceship... waiting for a few minutes, they jump out the spaceship before it exploded. They;re rolled to the air flow of the Arius. and now, they;re free falling...... before jumping, James also grabs a spaceship wreck. later, James opens Abigail parachuted. Abigail lands safely but the free falling throw James a few meter away from Abigail. They land on a beach next to a forest. She runs to James: " I;m fine....." They kiss each other "You have any boyfriend?" Abigail hit in his chest "You;re married but still seduce me..." Then their mission now is to find out the way to escape from this place and get to the Heaven city. They James try to tramsmit information by the stuff he gets from the parachute and their astronaut clothes. Waitng for a while, they notice an assassin in blue bikini driving canoe (in the form of Julie Cash). "She is going to give us a chance to escape from here" Just as after arriving, the assassin pulls out the toxic-smoking gun and shoots them as now they;re hidding in the forrest. After a while. James distracts her and pull her to the beach and strangles her by her MP5 halter. She is death. Then, they take her canoe and run away from the island. "When i work for the CIA, i found the CIA is totally corrupted. Later, i found the Illuminati is corrupted, too. and now, i found that the Orion is corrupted" Category:Storyline Category:Action&Adventure